1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for pneumatically dispersing and feeding individualized fibers peripherally into an open-end spinning unit, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,568.
More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously guiding and depositing opened fibers into the peripheral area (approximately 360.degree. ) of the yarn formation zone within a spinner rotor.
2. Description of Prior Art
To those familiar with the art of textile processing and particularly, the commercial open-end methods of producing yarn, it is known that "folded" fibers and fiber "wrap-around" contributes toward forming thick and thin yarn areas, poor distribution of load among the fibers, and subsequently poor yarn strength. These "inherent" construction imperfections are chiefly responsible for yarn breakage resulting in spinner down-time. It is because of these factors open-end yarn is considered by some textile authorities to be inferior to ring spun yarn.
It is also known that the "point feed" method of introducing fibers, that is through a high velocity venturi orifice into the rotor causes abrasions and rapid wear of the yarn formation surface area requiring rotor replacement at frequent intervals.